greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Two
Take Two is the season four premiere and the 55th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Pete and Violet anxiously prepare for their wedding day, but Cooper may have to intervene when emotions and fear of the future run high. Things have taken a surprise turn with Addison and Sam, and Naomi juggles the burden of caring for her daughter and newborn granddaughter and worries about Dink's ability to parent. Despite disagreements and deeply-rooted conflicts, the doctors come together to mourn the loss of their friend, Dell. Full Summary Charlotte and Cooper are having sex, and so are Violet and Pete. Cooper wants to start talking about the wedding, but Charlotte wants to have that conversation later. Violet think she and Pete will wake up the baby, but Pete says Lucas is a heavy sleeper. Meanwhile, Cooper and Charlotte have conflicting ideas about their wedding because of their different religions. As they decide it's a not a good time to have sex now and go get ready for work, Pete tells Violet that they should get married. Sam tells Naomi that she looks tired. She says she is because she's been flying back and forth to see William and his granddaughter doesn't like to sleep at night. Sam thinks that Maya and Olivia should start depending on Dink instead of on her, but Naomi is not ready for that and neither is he, as he's still a boy. They greet Addison, who stops Amelia from lighting her cigarette. "When did you start smoking?" Addison asks her. "Since Derek took a bullet to the chest," Amelia replies, and she says she won't go to Seattle to visit him as he's not even returning her calls. "You're afraid," Addison says, but Amelia tells her to quit therapy talk as she just passed on a relationship with Sam, who's basically perfect. Addison then demands the cigarettes. All the doctors are watching Dell's gravestone, which is located next to Heather's. They can't believe that Dell is dead, and they all agree the world is a crappy place. Naomi compliments Pete once again on the gravestone he chose for Dell. Violet then blurts out that she and Pete are getting married. Everyone but Cooper congratulates them. At the practice, Violet tells Cooper about Pete's proposal. Cooper wants to hug her as a friend, but as objective Cooper, he thinks it's a little too fast. "Friend Cooper first," Violet says, so Cooper hugs her. She then tells him that all she needs for her wedding are Pete and the people she loves around her, and she can have that now. She informs him that she wants to have the wedding this weekend. Cooper thinks there are reasons to wait, but none of the ones he lists are reasons for Violet. She says that if he keeps annoying her about it, he doesn't get to be her maid of honor. Charlotte is treating Ryan Mason, a kidney patient who's now in heart failure, in the ER of the hospital. He thinks he'll be dead long before there will be a donor available, but Charlotte reminds him to be positive. As he knows a match is almost impossible because of the antibodies from the previous blood transfusion, Charlotte reminds him that there's a better chance with a family member's kidney. However, Ryan refuses to call his brother and instead, he offers to buy himself to the top of transplant list. He offered Sam a new MRI for the hospital last week, and he now offers to buy a new sports car for Charlotte. She doesn't think is funny, and then convinces him to call his brother. Naomi wants to explain the possible issues of a surrogate mother to Dave and Kendra Walker, but they got experience with surrogate mothers. Naomi questions this as their file says that they don't have kids, and they explain that they lost their son, Max, when he was 5 months old. They talk about their son, and an emotional Dave begs her to help them. Naomi enters Addison's office and tells them about the couple, and gives her Kendra's file. Addison remembers the name, and what happened to their son. The father left Max in the car, and the baby suffocated to death. Charlotte enters Ryan Mason's room, where Sam had been talking to Ryan and his brother Kevin. She tells the transplant need to happen as soon as possible. When they talk, Charlotte realizes that Kevin's mental state is questionable. Kevin's just excited that he gets to help his brother. As Kevin is transported outside, Ryan says that Kevin's slow, but he has his own life. Ryan thinks he lives in a group home with other people just like him. He had qualms about calling Kevin because he's so needy. However, he really needs the kidney and Kevin idolizes him so much so that he'd do anything for him. Dave and Kendra are in Sheldon's office, and Sheldon asks them why they didn't tell him how their son died. Dave says that people look at you differently when they know, they judge. He swears they're good parents, and Sheldon has no doubts about this, but he'd like to talk about how they grieved Max's death. Dave says there is no how. You just get through the day. Dave says Kendra always took Max to daycare, but on that day, she had the flu, so Dave had to take him. Dave says he has a routine when he gets behind the wheel. It's called autopilot. He went into autopilot and just went to his office. The car seat faced backwards and Max was sleeping, so he didn't hear or see him. He was late for a staff meeting at lunch time when his screensaver popped up. Max's face is his screensaver. He ran to the car, but it was hot outside and he was too late. He breaks down. Sheldon asks Kendra what it's been like for her. She says she doesn't hate her husband. She feels like she's numb. She can either try to start over, or she doesn't know what she'll do. Charlotte is against Kevin donating his kidney given his mental state and family history of nephrotic disease. Sam says they wouldn't be having this conversation if Kevin's IQ was 28 points higher. They'd be praising him for doing the right thing. Sam is not in love with this idea, but love isn't about intelligence. Kevin genuinely wants to help his brother. Charlotte questions if it's love. Maybe Kevin's just dying for his brother's attention after being dumped in the home. Ryan's an ass. Sam says that doesn't mean he doesn't have the right to live. Pete finds Addison in the kitchen. He found that she looked upset. She says that was because of dead babies. She congratulates him. Pete knows how much she wanted things to work out with Sam. If she ever wants to talk, he's there for her. Addison thanks him, but she doubts she'll do that. He tells her she'll find someone great. Dink enters Sam's office as Sam wanted to see him. Sam tells him to have a seat. Sam asks him what he's doing. Dink has a wife and a child, but he's never around. Sam knows it can be difficult, but this is where the hard work begins. Dink's not afraid of that. Sam says Naomi calls him for help every time Dink doesn't show up. Sam's happy to help, but he's tired of covering for Dink. Dink doesn't know what to say and leaves. Sheldon tells Naomi and Addison that even though the father's bearing unimaginable guilt and the mother's shut down emotionally, they are not unrealistic about what happened. They grieved. It's been two years, so he doesn't see why they should wait. Addison says it's their choice since they came to their practice. Naomi says they need Addison's help since Kendra has significant scarring of her uterus. Addison refuses to get involved. Naomi says they'll never find a surrogate or be allowed to adopt. Sheldon says these parents will continue to suffer until they are given another chance. He thinks they deserve a shot. Sam and Kevin are in Charlotte's office. It turns out that Kevin's a perfect match. Charlotte says it's not as simple as he thinks. He'll have a problem if he gets sick the way Ryan's sick right now. Kevin says Ryan will help him if that happens. Charlotte says it doesn't work that way. Kevin is sure that Ryan would do it. Brothers help each other. Charlotte asks Kevin when was the last time that Ryan did something for him. Kevin says Ryan's busy with his job while he doesn't have one. Charlotte says that's okay, but Kevin thinks it's his job to help Ryan. Charlotte and Cooper are on the elevator. He wonders if the maid of honor usually makes a toast. It's a big deal to him. He denies that Violet's taking advantage. That's just how their relationship is. As they get off the elevator, Charlotte asks what Violet did for him. He says Violet knows him, so he can talk to her about anything and then he knows he'll be okay. She walks off angrily and says she's going to take a kidney from a guy who's too retarded to know any better. As she's passed, Sheldon sneaks out of the kitchen, but Amelia catches him. He admits he's avoiding someone. Amelia says she was bored at home. She was hoping there'd be a surgery for her. Amelia asks who he's avoiding. He admits he's mad at Charlotte for picking Cooper. Amelia doesn't think he has to hide his feelings. He works here, so he can hold his head high and say "to Hell with Charlotte King." In the OR, Ryan tells Charlotte that he's not a bad guy. He's always watched his parents being so focused on Kevin. Charlotte's sure it's been difficult. When their parents died, he was in the middle of building a life for himself. He couldn't take care of Kevin the way that he needs. They'd both be worse off. After a while, they both had their own lives. Charlotte tells Ryan to think about what Kevin's doing for him now. Violet's showing Cooper a couple of dresses, but he says he doesn't want to do wedding stuff right now. She says she's supposed to be wearing one of these in 24 hours. He wonders why has to do this at all. She asks if this is her friend Cooper or objective Cooper. Friend Cooper would tell her to skip the dress with the bow, objective Cooper would tell her to skip the wedding. He's trying to get both Coopers on the same page. He asks how well she knows Pete. She admits she was surprised when he proposed, but it was a good surprise. He says it was a good surprise this time. Cooper says he's worried about them. He wants them to still be them after Violet gets married. She says that'll never change. Amelia catches up with Addison. They run into Sam, who leaves for the hospital after awkwardly greeting them. Amelia wonders what's going on, but Addison brushes it off. Amelia says Derek is ignoring her, so the only way to find out how he's doing is to call her mother, who'll lecture her, meaning she'll have to hang up before finding out how Derek is doing. Addison tells her he's doing fine. Amelia says that the fact that Derek has talked to Addison says it all. Charlotte and Sam are with Ryan. They tell him it went well. Ryan asks about Kevin. Sam opens the curtain, revealing Kevin in the other bed. Kevin asks Ryan if he helped. Ryan says yes. Ryan says he'll never forget it. He turns to Charlotte and promises he's going to be different now. She's happy to hear it. Dave and Kendra are with Addison and Sharon, who wants to be the couple's surrogate. Addison asks for a moment alone with her. They leave. Sharon has scar tissue that Addison has to remove, which comes with risks. Sharon really wants to have a baby for the Walkers. Addison wonders why. Sharon admits she lost a child the same way. Addison's with Sheldon and Naomi. She thinks this is a horror show and she wonders why Naomi wants to help these people. Naomi has to believe in starting over. She knows it's a crappy world, but she can't live in that. There has to be a flipside. Sheldon asks for a moment alone with Addison. Naomi leaves. Addison says she was in the ER when Max came in. The father was destroyed and the mother lost her faith in him. She wonders how they could move past that. They can't leave the past behind by making this huge commitment. Sheldon understands that this is about more than the Walkers. Pete chose Violet, she chose Sam, which Sheldon realizes he encouraged, and now she and Sam didn't work out while Pete and Violet are getting married. Now Addison's the one who's in a bad place. She says she'll be fine. He knows that, but the Walkers are fine now. She should give them a chance. Charlotte finds Ryan and Kevin playing checkers. She gives Kevin some pointers. He tells her that Ryan told him they're gonna play all the time. Ryan says he's getting a little ahead of himself. Charlotte gives a snarky reply while Kevin mentions they're going to drive in Ryan's convertible. He hugs his brother, who screams in pain. Kevin backs off as Charlotte checks Ryan. He's bleeding into his abdomen. She calls for help as Kevin apologizes. A nurse takes him back to his room. Pete and Violet are sitting down with coffee and muffins while she's planning things for the wedding. He just wants to have drinks with Sam tonight and just show up tomorrow. Violet then realizes they're doing everything backwards. Baby first, then the wedding. They've never actually been on a date. They're just jumping into this. He's not worried about spending the rest of his life with her. They know each other well enough. He takes her hands and tells her to relax. Sam finds Dink playing basketball with his friends. He asks Dink why he's not at home with Maya and Olivia. Sam tells Dink's friends to get lost. Dink says Naomi's always in his face, telling him he's doing things wrong, which ends with her telling him to go home. Sam takes the ball. They start playing. Dink says Naomi's scary. He loves Maya and Olivia. They start pushing each other, which Sam uses as an example. Whenever someone pushes you around, you push back. Amelia sits down with Addison. She says she's leaving to somewhere where nobody knows her, where she hasn't screwed up. Addison says she should start in Seattle. Amelia says Derek doesn't want to see her. If she shows up, he'll hate her. Addison says that's already the case. Amelia then agrees to go. Charlotte and Sam tell Ryan that the kidney hemorrhaged into his abdomen. His body rejected it. Ryan asks what they do now. The doctors remain silent. Ryan realizes he's going to die. Sam says they can keep him comfortable here. Charlotte says he should tell Kevin, so he understands what's happening and that it's not his fault. As Violet's giving Lucas a snack, she asks him if she should marry Pete. Kendra approaches Addison as she arrives at the practice. She knows Addison's the one who tried to save Max. She couldn't look at her husband for the longest time, and then she couldn't look at herself. Addison asks why she wants to have another child with him. Kendra says he's the only one who understands how desperate she is and what it feels like to have the world look at you like you're damaged. She knows she has changed since it happened, but if they have another chance to have a child, she can start over. She'll always be scared, but she promises they'll love and protect that baby. She has all this love to give and nowhere to put it. She needs to know that Addison believes in second chances. Kevin tells Sam and Charlotte that he didn't mean to hurt Ryan. Sam says it wasn't his fault. Sometimes, operations don't make people better. A nurse wheels in Ryan. Kevin tells him he wants to go home with him. Ryan says he can't go home. He's not going to get better. Ryan tells Kevin he'll be fine in his old life. He appreciates what Kevin did for him. He'll tell their parents all about it when he sees them in heaven. They'll be so proud. The brothers hug. Dink shows up at Naomi's house. He heard from Maya that she was only going to the wedding ceremony, but he's here to tell her to go to the entire thing. He assures her he's got it covered. Maya is his wife, and Olivia is his baby. Dink tells her to go get dressed for the wedding and takes the baby from her arms. As Dink walks off, Naomi turns to Sam and tells him he did a nice job. Charlotte sits down with Sheldon at the wedding. She asks if this is weird for him, because of Violet. He says he's fine with it. She says it's weird for her, because of how close Cooper and Violet are. Sheldon doesn't feel sorry for her, because she got engaged to another guy when the two of them were on a date. He refuses to be her confidant about Cooper and Violet. He tells her to find another friend. He moves a seat away from her. Addison arrives with Lucas in her arms. She sits down next to Naomi and tells her she's going to help the Walkers. The music starts playing and Violet starts walking down the aisle, but suddenly stops. She sees Pete waiting for her, and then turns around and runs off. Cooper goes after her. Violet tells Cooper that she's freaking out. He's got his car keys ready to drive off. Violet says grownups don't do that. Cooper asks if Pete's the one whom she wants. She says it's all moving so fast. And how do you know how you're going to feel about someone forever? Pete then comes in and asks Cooper to leave. Once he's gone, Pete walks up to Violet and just looks her in the eyes. This calms her down. After an intimate and tender moment, they smile at each other. Pete and Violet walk down the aisle together. Cooper smiles when he sees how sure Violet is now. During the ceremony, Sam shares a look with both Addison and a smiling Naomi. At the reception, Pete and Violet decide it's time to go talk to the guests. Charlotte asks Cooper if Violet needs her special friend tonight. Cooper tells Charlotte there's no reason to be jealous about him and Violet. She's just Violet. Charlotte says she's not. She's jealous of how Cooper's all up in Violet's wedding while she and Cooper can't even agree on pastor versus rabi. He says they'll take both. She then says she saw a storage shed. He's never done it there. She says there's a first time for everything. They get up and leave. Sam meets up with Sheldon at the bar. Sheldon says that as single guys at a wedding, their only way to make it through is with drinks. Sam watches Addison talking to Pete and orders a drink. Addison tells Pete she's happy for him and Violet. They toast and drink. Pete tells Addison he's never been any good at marriage. Back at home, Addison and Sam are in bed together. She asks if he thinks Violet and Pete are going to make it, if people do it better the second time around. He hopes so. She smiles. Cast PP4x01AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP4x01PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP4x01NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP4x01CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP4x01CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP4x01SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP4x01AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP4x01SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP4x01VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP4x01KevinMason.png|Kevin Mason PP4x01RyanMason.png|Ryan Mason PP4x01DaveWalker.png|Dave Walker PP4x01KendraWalker.png|Kendra Walker PP4x01Dink.png|Fillmore Davis PP4x01Sharon.png|Sharon PP4x01Josh.png|Josh PP4x01BasketballPlayer.png|Basketball Player Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *French Stewart as Kevin Mason *Currie Graham as Ryan Mason *Shane Johnson as Dave Walker *Katie Lowes as Kendra Walker *Stephen Lunsford as Fillmore Davis Co-Starring *Porter Kelly as Sharon *Jensen LeFlore as Josh *Ethan Corn as Basketball Player Medical Notes Ryan Mason *'Diagnosis:' **Kidney failure **Cardiomyopathy **Kidney rejection *'Doctors:' **Charlotte King (urologist) **Sam Bennett (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Dialysis **Dopamine **Kidney transplant Ryan was in the ER with chest pains. He was in heart failure because he'd developed cardiomyopathy secondary to his kidney failure. His kidneys had completely shut down and he was added to the transplant list. Charlotte suggested that she'd have a better chance getting one from a family member and encouraged him to call his brother. He did and despite his brother being intellectually disabled, the transplant went through and his new kidney started working immediately. He later started bleeding into his abdomen and rejected the kidney, meaning he was going to die. Kendra Walker *'Diagnosis:' **Lupus *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Kendra had lupus, which is why she and her husband were planning to use a surrogate to have a baby. Max Walker *'Diagnosis:' **Suffocation *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Addison told Naomi she was in the ER when Max Walker, 5 months, came in. His father had left him in the car and he suffocated to death. Kevin Mason *'Diagnosis:' **Intellectual disability *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Residential care **Surgery Kevin lived in a group home for people with intellectual disabilities. Despite this, he donated his kidney to his brother. Kendra and Dave Walker *'Diagnosis:' **Wanting a baby *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' Kendra and Dave wanted a baby. When Naomi discovered that they had had a baby who was left in the car and suffocated to death, she had them talk to Sheldon about why they didn't disclose that initially. Sharon *'Diagnosis:' **Uterine scarring *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Hysteroscopy Sharon, the Walkers' surrogate, had scarring from a postpartum hemorrhage, so Naomi asked Addison to help. She was determined to have the surgery to help the Walkers because she'd lost a baby the same way they did. Addison agreed to do the procedure. Music "Your Touch" - The Black Keys "Mama Don't Like My Man" - Sharon Jones & The Dap Kings "I Don't Want to Leave" - Matthew Perryman Jones "The Thanks I Get" - Wilco Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 9.02 million viewers. *This episode features a guest appearance appearance by Katie Lowes, who would become part of Shonda Rhimes's show Scandal, in which Katie portrays Quinn Perkins. Gallery Episode Stills PP4x01-1.jpg PP4x01-2.jpg PP4x01-3.jpg PP4x01-4.jpg PP4x01-5.jpg PP4x01-6.jpg PP4x01-7.jpg PP4x01-8.jpg PP4x01-9.jpg PP4x01-10.jpg PP4x01-11.jpg PP4x01-12.jpg PP4x01-13.jpg PP4x01-14.jpg PP4x01-15.jpg PP4x01-16.jpg PP4x01-17.jpg PP4x01-18.jpg PP4x01-19.jpg PP4x01-21.jpg PP4x01-22.jpg PP4x01-23.jpg PP4x01-24.jpg PP4x01-26.jpg PP4x01-27.jpg PP4x01-28.jpg PP4x01-29.jpg PP4x01-30.jpg PP4x01-31.jpg PP4x01-32.jpg PP4x01-33.jpg PP4x01-34.jpg PP4x01-35.jpg Quotes :Naomi: Do you want to hear something incredibly sad? :Addison: Who says yes to that? :Naomi: I'm gonna tell you anyway. ---- :Cooper: I can talk to Violet about anything and after I do, I know we're gonna be okay. :Charlotte: Well, I'm glad to hear you and Violet have this thing together that makes you so damn happy. Call me crazy but I figured you just decided you wanted to marry me because I was that person. ---- :Amelia: I got bored hanging around Addison's. I was kinda hoping a patient would stroke out or bang their skull against something so I had a chance to cut open their head. :Sheldon: If it were anyone but you saying that, I'd be recommending therapy. :Amelia: So who you're hiding from? :Sheldon: Charlotte. :Amelia: Oh, because she picked Cooper? :Sheldon: I'm mad, which is completely reasonable, don't you think? :Amelia: You're the shrink. :Sheldon: We're notoriously bad at self analysis, but every time I see Charlotte, I wanna punch a puppy. ---- :Cooper: Even after you and Pete get married, I still want us to be us. :Violet: Well, that will never change. Ever. ---- :Amelia: I tried calling Derek. Actually, I called and e-mailed. He's ignoring me, so the only way I can find out how he's doing is to call my mother, who lectures me on how I should call my brother, which means I have to get off the phone before I find out how he's doing. :Addison: He's doing fine. :Amelia: What, you've heard from him? :Addison: Yes, Amelia, I... :Amelia: Well, that kinda says it all, doesn't it? ---- :Sam: Dink! School's over. How come you're not at home with Maya and Olivia? :Josh: We're kinda in the middle of a game here, bro. :Sam: The game's kinda of over, bro. :Basketball Player: Dude! :Sam: Get lost. You better get out my face. ---- :Amelia: I'm leaving. :Addison: Where to? :Amelia: Somewhere nobody knows me. Where I haven't already screwed things up. Where you can drink in the morning and not feel guilty about it. :Addison: Well, when you find a place like that, tell me. :Amelia: That would defeat the purpose. ---- :Kendra: I have all this love to give and nowhere to put it. Please, just say you believe in second chances. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S4 Episodes